Octarian Federation
The Octarian Federation, formerly the Imperial sector of Octarius. Is a nation based in the Eastern Fringe of the Ultima Segmentum, bordering the Tau Empire and the realm of Ultramar. The Federation was born after an attempt by a rogue Imperial commander trying to purge the planet of all xenos influence. This failed and Octarius broke away from the Imperium of Man and formed the Octarian Federation. 'History' 'The Orkish Empire of Octarius' Not much is known about the Empire of Octarius before the invasion of Hive Fleet Leviathan. During 999.M41 during the Second Tyrannic War. An Inquisitor one Kryptman, captured a brood of Genestealers and placed them in a space hulk sending it toward the Ork Empire of Octarius. The goal of this was to divert a tendril of the Hive Fleet into Ork space. The Inquisitor's gambit worked and a tendril broke off and assaulted the sector. The war lasted for many years until the Orkish Empire was victorious. The Octarius Empire would've been a threat to the Imperium if the Orks didn't start fighting each other. After the Orks weakened themselves with their constant infighting. The Imperium sent a task force to purge the Orks from the sector, they were successful. 'The Imperial Sector of Octarius' Octarius was later resettled by the Imperium during 1 BNE; The planet was a small outpost for the Imperium, the outpost kept an eye on the nearby Tau Empire. During the next Fifteen years the outpost was plagued by strange disappearances and other reported anomalies. Tyranid remnants were blamed for these, though some of these occurrences had no logical explanation. During a search for a missing patrol the Imperium stumbled across several metal balls and plates made out of a strong unknown alloy. These were catalogued and put into storage. The plates and balls were not suitable for armour due to them seemingly being invulnerable to weapons fire. 'Resettlement' Octarius later became home to a new colony led by Governor Octavia Melody. Octarius quickly developed and its capital city, Octarius City was founded. Over the next couple of months the planet grew and Imperial nations such as Indiauga and the Grand Alliance made their home on the planet. Several plots of land were given to foreign nations to help improve relationships. 'Turbulent times & the Grand Republican Civil War' The planet went through turbulent times such as the Grand Alliance Rebellion and the Alliance's subsequent expulsion from the planet. A couple of months later the Grand Republican Civil War began, the war made its way to Octarius. This resulted in the 1st Battle of Octarius and the occupation. Though the planet would be later liberated by allied forces during the 2nd Battle of Octarius. The planet experienced a peaceful two months. The planet rebuilt itself and life went on like normal. The Governor purchased Verastate, a company that surrendered during the Rappelberg War. 'Imperial attack' The Peace was shattered when a rogue Imperial commander and a small fleet attacked the planet. The Planet's already weakened defences were almost utterly destroyed before several allied fleets responded. With this act the planet seceded from the Imperium of Man and formed the Octarian Federation. 'The Octarian Federation' The Octarian Federation was formed six hours after the Imperial attack. The decision came after calls from the General population and from many in the military called for independence from the Imperium. With the calls for independence, Governor Octavia named herself the Grand Duchess of the Octarian Federation. She named Alexandria Nightengale the Prime Minister of Octarius. Originally the Former Legate of the Octarius Legion, Victoria Jenkins was assigned as the Security Chief of the entire Octarian Security forces but later resigned and was replaced with a Grand Republican Civil War veteran, Strawberry Shake. The recently established Federation went out establishing relations with many nations. The Federation also bought many ships and weapons from other nations to tighten security to ensure another attack didn't catch them off surprise again. 'Politics ' The Octarian Federation is a Federal parliamentary system. The Federation is lead by a Grand Duchess, though she prefers not to get involved with many decisions made by the parliament. Her job is usually to approve said decisions. Thought she is able to veto any law she sees as harmful to the Octarian people. Though that requires the both the approval from the Prime Minister and the Security chief. The Prime Minister is elected by their peers, an election is held every three years. The parliament consists of two houses, the Senate and the House of Representatives. The Senate consists thirty members, that is five representatives from each of the six continents. While the House of Representatives consists of one hundred and twenty members. That is twenty representatives from each continent. The Federation takes a non-interventionist policy to the rest of the universe, thought it will defend it's allies if they were not the aggressors in a war. 'Political Parties' The Octarian Federal Parliament is made up of two main Parties. The Octarian Labour Party ' - Centre-right, The current Leader of the Labour Party is Alexandria Nightingale. '''The Octarian Liberal Party ' - Centre-right, The current leader of the Liberal Party is Stuart Alley. The remaining ten percent are from a couple of other minor parties. There are also several parties in the Octarian Federation who do not have seats in parliament. '''Foreign Relations The Octarian Federation shares full alliances with the New Canterlot Republic and the Principality of Equestria. It shares a loose trading relationship with the Azerothian Union. The Planet is also home to several other nations. Trekylon, Zexia, Discworld and Vulcan have supplied the Federation with vehicles and equipment. There are also talks of getting agreements with other nations for trade. Jovepenia is actively seeking better relations with the Federation. Alterra and Kira's Kingdom are planning on claiming land on Octarius, though they have yet to make their selection. Octarius currently houses several naions on the Island of Sequenita. Indiauga, The Galactic Shay Empire, Vayrian Conferation, Zexian Empire. Ish'Cong, Unified Martian Alliance and Argonia currently own land and don't have a relationship with the Federation. 'Miltiary' The Octarian Federation employs a highly professional army to ensure the security of the Federation. The Octarian Security Forces has two branches. The Octarian Security Forces are the Ground army, Air force and Wet Navy. While the Octarian Defence fleet defends Octarian space. The force also acts as the Federation's law enforcement, due to this OSEC is rarely asked to fight in wars and will only act in defence of the Federation and her citizens. 'Economy' The Octarian federation has a capitalist system in place. Every person has a right to begin their own business, all businesses are taxed by the amount they earn per year. The Federation's main industry is it's agriculture and mining, though it's industrial capacity has been growing. The Octarian automotive and arms manufacturing industries have grown since the arrival of two large foreign companies, the Czech based Škoda Auto and the Equestrian based Ironclad Industries. Two Octarian businesses have sprouted up and are growing, Dawn's Armoury Inc. and Sunny & Zenny's potions. The Octarian economy is currently going strong. 'Demographics' To be written about - Sporcy Planets 'Octarius' 'Geography' 'Florencia ' 'Geography' 'Kiadan ' 'Geography' 'New Elijarire' 'Geography' 'Livia' 'Geography' Category:Nations Category:Non-CDC Nations Category:Octarian Federation Category:CDC Observers